Get Lost, Granger
by crzii8s
Summary: Draco's starting to like Hermione. So is she. But they're oblivious to each others feelings for each other and they're in denial. Oh snap.
1. Chapter 1

**

Chapter one

**

  
  
"Granger, come _onn,_ I gotta piss!" I leaned on the door of the bathroom we shared, holding my uniform in one arm and hair gel in the other. Obviously, Granger became Head girl, and of course, _I_ became Head boy.

"You sure are an impatient little git, aren't you? By the way, that 'you've got to go piss' thing is getting old, so why don't you just go to the prefect bathroom," Granger scowled on the other side of the bathroom.

"Come _onn_ Granger, you expect me to drag my ass all the way down to the prefect bathroom when there's a nice, _convenient_ bathroom here?"

I waited a few more minutes.

"Ok, that's it, mudblood, if you don't open up, I'm going to alohomora this blasted door," I said darkly, half annoyed, half amused. Annoy the hell out of Granger, check.

"5...4...3-" Granger came out dressed in her uniform, and gave me the first (of many) glare of the day.

"Seriously, why bother to try to clean yourself when you're permanently _tainted_?"

She smacked me into the bathroom and shut the bathroom door in my face.

"Is that all you've got!" I barked back, safely behind the door.

That hostile bird. God, the next time I should really try to stop her from doing that.

But then I grinned as I opened the shower door. There's nothing like a good insult in the morning. Especially when the victim is Hermione Granger.

"Pft, you'd think her hair would be at least a little tame from the countless hours she spends in this bathroom," I muttered to myself after I took a shower and straightened up my Slytherin tie. _Damn_ do I look good in green or what?

I opened the cap to my hair gel bottle and began to rub gel on my hands and apply it to my hair.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Malfoy, I forgot my hairbrush in the bathroom!" Granger stated on the other side of the bathroom.

"Yea, and?"

"Yea, well, I'm going to alohomora the door now, so you um better be dressed,"

"What if I'm not?" I lied, but she already opened the door.

"There's my hairbrush," she said quite calmly as she walked around me and grabbed her hairbrush. Then she tilted her head and stared at me. I looked back at her, raising an eyebrow.

"If you came in here just to check me out, you should've just told me, you didn't have to make up a lame excuse about forgetting your hairbrush, Granger," I said dryly.

"Well actually, Malfoy, I was just admiring the mound of excess hair gel on the back of your neck. Gee, all that hard hair gel on your hair must be to cover up the hollow sound of your head," She pointed to the nape of my neck, smirked, and walked out with her hairbrush.

I put my hand on the back of my neck promptly after she left. There _was _no huge _mound_ of _excess hair gel. _I'd only gotten hair gel all over the nape of my neck from inspecting it with my hands.

"Bloody…_beaver_ teeth," I muttered as I rinsed my hands and neck. how come She always manages to get the last word in?   


x x x

"I heard _Weasley_ made a complete_ fool_ of himself in the locker rooms after quidditch practice," Blaise emphasized on Weasley and complete fool as we walked past the golden trio.

"You heard right. It was quite a one man show. But then again, when _doesn't_ he make a fool out of himself, Zabini?" I smirked as Potter leered while beaver girl tried to comfort the weasel who was looking more red than usual.

"Guess they've got nothing to say," I glanced back at them as we walked to charms class.

Pansy strode up to us, "On your way to charms, I suppose?"

"You know us too well," Blaise replied as Pansy then began to rant on and on about how professor Trelawney told her that something good was going to happen to her soon, and when the bloody hell was it going to come.

And Blaise just nodded at the right times, even though I knew he wasn't paying attention at all. He's always been smooth like that, the conniving bastard.

But at least she wouldn't be bothering me anymore. Now that's for her _boyfriend _to take care of. And you know, they make quite a lovely couple, what with his intimidating body-builder self and her dominating manner.

"Pansy, you've been on this for _weeks_ and weeks. Yknow Trelawney's off her rocker, so don't expect much, for Merlin's sake," I finally interrupted her, crossing my arms.

"Really, Draco, always looking at the negative side of things," Pansy replied, rolling her eyes.

"I do what I do, _sweeth_eart,"

Pansy then started on about maybe her boyfriend from Durmstrang might get her a ring or propose to her or whatever goes on in that bird's head.

I then glanced at Blaise, who seemed to be staring at someone who was walking by, which never happened. I mean, Pansy loved him for being such a _darling. _

"Are you guys even _listening?_" Pansy huffed.

Who was he staring at?

_Ginny Weasley? _Weaselette? _Weasley's sister?_

No no, it must be Sally Ann Perks, a sixth year. Why would Blaise be interested in _Weasley's _sister? Or maybe it's…

_No bloody fucking way…_Weaselette just _smiled_ at him and _blushed._ I quickly look at Blaise, who probably winked or something at Weaselette, who is looking at him right now as she passes us by.

Oh god, he likes _weaselette?_ Well, I mean she _has_ grown up, and she's quite a feisty redhead… whose hobby is to knock on my door every bloody minute and ask for Granger.

Maybe he's trying to get on Weasley's nerves by hitting on his younger sister. Sometimes that git can be quite the sly one. I mean he can't possibly _like_ her.

"Zabini!" I snapped, grabbed him, and began to stalk towards class.

"Where do you guys think you're going!" Pansy barked. Oh. I knew I was forgetting something. God, that girl can be so exasperating.

"Oh, right. Well, Zabini and I are late for Charms- don't forget to use protection after he proposes to you!" I called as Blaise began to protest.

"Zabini, tell me you weren't just _flirting_ with weaselette," I said as I let go of him.

"I wasn't. I was just making eye contact with her," he answered as we began to walk to charms, late again.

"You were wha-"Make up the excuse this time, won't you, mate?" He interrupted me, evading whatever I had to say, and opening the charms classroom door and slipping in swiftly before me.

Bloody git.

"Mr. Malfoy, Zabini,"

"Care to explain why you're late for the third time this week?"

  
  
AN: ok so I wasn't pleased _at all_ with this chapter but oh whatever, it takes me quite a while to even _form _one, so I'll just go and fix it later, right? I hope you've enjoyed it, even though there wasn't much Hermione! I think I might continue sticking with Draco's POV 'cause Draco's just fun to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

****

  
AN: I've decided to have both Draco and Hermione's POVs.

  
(Hermione)

  
I wake up this morning quite happily. I had finally turned in my potions essay, and at the moment, it was one of my most prized possessions. I knew there was no way Snape could slither his way out of this one! That essay could only deserve an Outstanding, and nothing less. I cheerfully pack up my bookbag and reach for my tie, a song on the tip of my tongue, dying to be hummed. I then slip out of my bedroom with my clothes in hand and scan the room.

  
No Malfoy. Yes! For once, the bathroom is all mine! I started to hum softly as I began to stroll towards the bathroom door, a grin slyly making its way on to my lips.

  
Suddenly I hear a horrifying noise- a door opening and closing. And then before I know it, some little blond haired ferret is more than halfway across the room, reaching his hand out towards the bathroom doorknob. I react with a sickened face and hurry in behind him.

And then we're both in the bathroom.

_Ugh_ he never fails to annoy me.

Why did I even hope that maybe today I might have the bathroom _before_ Malfoy? Ugh, but then again, how was I even supposed to know that _he_ was also a morning person when I first started sharing dorms with him?

  
"Get out, Malfoy. I was outside first!" I say, a bit immaturely.

"_Outside first?_ A bit childish, don't you think?" he remarks, and I hesitate a bit before I speak again.

"Well, what happened to ladies first?"

He smirks in response,

"I didn't know you were so sexist, Granger. What happened to SPEW?"

"Well, _I_ have a very important meeting this morning!" I blurt out. Ok, so I really _don't_ have a meeting to go to in the morning, but whatever, the git won't know.

"So, _I_ have early morning qudditch practice, and if I'm late again, the captain will be on my arse about it," Malfoy leers back at me, annoyed just as I am.

"Well, go use the locker rooms then!" I answer, showing him the door.

He stares at me with a 'Are you kidding me?' look on his face.

"Ok, let's face it, Granger. You and I both need to use the bathroom. So let's solve this problem rationally like adults," He says, and I'm half impressed.

"Why Malfoy, for once, I totally agr-" The git suddenly picks me up when I started to realize what he was doing.

"Yuck," he muttered.

I was thrown carelessly on to the couch as he then swiftly went back inside the bathroom and locked the door.

I sat there, staring at the door, stunned for a second.

"I can't believe i thought he'd actually be rational," I muttered under my breath. He must be in the bathroom putting on an enormous amount of hair gel and admiring his own reflection.

* * *

  
I slice my bread into two and spread a bit of butter on it. Ron's reading his charms textbook, unconsciously spreading jelly on his roast beef.   


"Um, Ron-"Oh bloody hell," I'm just about to warn him when he finally glances at the jelly covered roast beef.

Harry chuckles and so do I, "What an unusual taste you have in food, mate,"

"Third time this week," I add.

"Thanks for reminding me. It's just that I've been so tired from Qudditch that I have no time to do my bloody essays and bloody reports! Merlin, why did all the professors choose this week to drown me with all these reports? Really, they're trying to kill me, I know it,"

"_Right_, I can see it on the headlines now, Boy Killed by Overload of Schoolwork. Quite tragic," Harry jokes as Ron gives him a look.

"Say, have you guys seen Ginny? Mum sent a letter," Ron scans the Great Hall.

"Dunno," Harry replies, and I shrug as I eat the remaining other half of my bread, "She must be in her room. I'll see you guys later,"

* * *

  
I finally reach Snape's office. Which leaves me with two choices.

My first choice is to pass by it. Or, go to his office and ask him if he's done grading some of the essays, specifically mine. Oh bugger, it won't hurt to ask.

"Professor Snape," I call out, opening the door a bit recklessly. But there is none. Instead, I'm greeted with a perplexed look from Malfoy.

"_Malfoy,_ what are you doing here?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Me? What are _you _doing here? Oh, to interrogate Professor Snape about the essays?" He replies, a smirk reaching his face.

"You mean _ask_ about his progress," I reply indignantly.

Dumb git.

He seems surprised and yet pleased that he guessed correctly, "Well, he's only halfway through, and from my point of view, the grades he's been giving aren't pretty,"

I act nonchalant about it,  
"Well then, I'll be on my way,"

I turn around and reach for the door when he suddenly calls me, "You aren't the only one leaving,"

I glance at him, astonished as he grabs a hold of the door and leaves with me.

Malfoy's walking with me. There must be a catch.

"Say Granger, let's make a wager," he suggests suddenly as he follows me on my way back to my dorm.

And there is.

"Honestly Malfoy, you should know by now how auspicious the outcome is for me," I answer in a self assured tone.

"So I guess you're pretty confident about your potions essay, eh Granger?"

"And you must be too, if that's what the wager is about,"

So that's what it was about. The potion's essay.

"How about this- winner gets to use the bathroom _first_ and however long they want in the mornings for a whole month," He declares as we approach our Head dorms.

"Quite a nice deal, isn't it? …Unless you're in doubt yours could seriously beat mine. I completely understand,"

The wager started to get the best of my curiosity. Plus the fact of beating Malfoy and stripping him of his pride was also a pro. And I knew there was no way ferret boy _Malfoy_ could beat my essay.

"Well, Malfoy, when did you become so _generous?_" I ask dryly.

He smirks, ignoring my sarcastic tone, "I've _always_ been generous, Granger,"

We finally walked into our dorm, when my mouth suddenly fell on the floor. There, on _the _head _sofa_ were Ginny and Zabini going at it.

"Ginny! What in Merlin's name are you doing!" I almost shouted in bewilderment at the couple before me. I look away. Zabini's clad in his boxers, and Ginny was in close pursuit.

Ginny turned a very dark shade of red and quickly covered herself with her shirt as Malfoy stepped forward behind me, just realizing what had happened.

He looked quite exasperated, "Zabini! How in bloody _hell_ did you get in here?"

  
"Well, hello, mate. Granger. We uh weren't expecting you," Zabini replied quite calmly, inefficiently hiding a tiny, cheeky grin.

Malfoy just frowned at him.

"Well, we'd better be on our way, thanks mate," He salutes us, unashamedly pulling up his pants as he grins at Ginny.

Three seconds later, they're gone.

"So, Weaselette and Blaise, eh? Who would've thought, your best friend and mine?"

I glower at him. He smirks, satisfied with the fact that I-just-caught-my-best-friend-with-a-no-good-player-slytherin-who-is-coincidently-Malfoy's-best-friend.

  
An: and there you have it. I was on _major_ writer's block. I would plan the whole plot, and then I'd have to change it because of some gay reason. So basically I'm as clueless about the plot as you guys are (eek). Hopefully this story won't turn into a _so-so_ one! And yes, I've decided to have Malfoy and Granger _somewhat _on civil terms. Oh, I'll really try to make the chapters more longer, blame the writer's block. Sorry about the spacing, it's wack :( happy reading y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Draco)   
  
"She's cute and kind of kinky in a way," Zabini replied as he jabbed his fork in to his steak and kidney pie.

I almost spit out my pumpkin juice, "Zabini, please, this is _Weasley's _sister we're talking about,"

But then again, she _is_ a redhead.

" What is she?" I ask seriously.

" About a seven." He murmurs quietly and nonchalantly.

"What? A _seven?_ Out of _ten,_ Zabini. You only give out at least a seven to experienced, unbelievably sexy, brothel type girls."

He just shrugs and continues eating his pie.

"So, what's going to happen between you and her? Is she going to be like a conquest or a girlfriend?"

She's _got_ to be a conquest.

He thinks for a minute, "I dunno, borderline of conquest and girlfriend,"

I raise an eyebrow, "Didn't you already shag her? I mean, not just that, but in _my _dorm?"

And all he does is point his fork at me and say, "You, Malfoy, have bad timing,"

"By the way, you and Granger walked in together- what's the deal with that?"

"Oh, I just need to use her for something," I answer with a sly tone, and he grins suspiciously in reply.

"Need her for some _forbidden_ lovin eh?" he says teasingly and I glare at him.

"Anyways, did Granger have a heart attack after we left?"

I smirk, "She was mad that you guys messed up the common room,"

I frown at him, remembering that he and Ginny snuck in, "You stole the password again?"

He seemed to be very fascinated with his pumpkin juice. I smack him.

He glares at me, "Well I can't help it if you're basically _shouting_ the password, y'know,"   
  


0 0 0

  
"How about Yorkshire pudding?" Granger suggests when I tell her that we have to change the password for our dorms.

"Yorkshire pudding. Right. All your suggestions up til now have been food names." I remark.

"Well, I didn't know you had such a voracious appetite, Granger,"

She scoffs, "Try skipping lunch and dinner, Malfoy. And it isn't like you've come up with anything spectacular either, Malfoy,"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, we'll think of something. And by the way, oh smart one, why don't you go to the _kitchen_ and find something to_ eat?_"

"Well I would, oh haughty one, but I've got studying to do- Professor Merton thought it would be fine to tell us we had a quiz _next class_,

Something in my robe pockets is poking my back. It's hella annoying. So I sit up and search my robe pockets, expecting to find some loose change or something. Instead I find a peppermint humbug.

"Oh, _that_ quiz. Well, Granger, you're really in for it. It was a brutal killer, about half the students in my class failed it,"

Her face blanches and she looks like she's on the verge of, well, something bad.

"_Just_ kidding, Granger. I really have no idea," I grin at her and she glares. Suddenly she steals the peppermint humbug from my hand roughly.

Then she stares at it. I laugh inwardly for her suspiciousness.

"Hm. How do I know it's not hexed or anything," she says to herself while she examines the candy.

I roll my eyes at her, "Oh bloody hell, Granger, it's a piece of candy. My mother sends some in the mail sometimes,"

She takes it and eats it.

"Besides, that'd be such a lame trick. I'd rather go for something a little more interesting, like blackmail or telling everyone about that time you tried to impersonate Whitney Stirs," I mention and she swiftly turns red.

"I wasn't _impersonating _her, Lavender just sent me some of her records, and I was just listening to some of them," she retorts hotly.

"Whatever you say, Granger," I smirk suggestively at her.

It goes quiet and I watch her reading her textbook and studying her notes for a bit. I then remember that the bird's hungry and here she is, worried about a stupid quiz that's in a few days. She's so daft sometimes that I wonder how she became Head Girl.

So I go ahead and accio some of my honeydukes chocolate and other candies and treats I have, and I leave them on the table where she's studying, and stand up to retreat to my bedroom.

"Are you trying to poison me, Malfoy?"

"No, I'm merely plumping you up so I can make some beaver stew,"

Then later on I wonder why I did that, giving her treats. But I just keep thinking that I was going to throw it out anyways, so what's the point?   
  


0 0 0

  
"Good work, Mister Malfoy," Professor Snape's passing back our essays.

I look at my essay. On top of the sheet is a quickly scribbled yet graceful O.

Outstanding.

"And once again, you've failed to acknowledge the _essay_ question, Mister Longbottom,"

Longbottom groans.

I glance at Granger, who's looking _tired_, but still somewhat eager to see her grade.

The bush of a hair bird didn't sleep at all last night.

"Not bad," Snape reluctantly murmurs in a hush to Granger, whose face lights up when he hands her her essay.   
  


0 0 0

  
"Well, Malfoy, be prepared to use the prefect's bathroom every morning!" Granger smiles cheerfully.

It's revolting.

"I could say the same for you," I arch an eyebrow at her.

"Well, well, what did I say, Malfoy? My paper was _so_ excellent that it made Snape's prejudice against me totally insignificant,"

"Well my paper's more excellent than yours _and_ Snape likes me,"

"We'll see about that, Malfoy."

We both give each other snide looks.

"Okay, on the count of three," she says.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

We both show each other our grades.

Her essay grade is identical to mine.

An Outstanding.

We glare at each other in surprise and vexation.

Dammit.

  
  
  
  
  
an: just a reminder that this couple is already on civil terms!


End file.
